Gia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio Gia is a little more thoughtful than the other circus performers, and she's beautiful. Alex can’t help but be swayed by her. She acts as a moral compass for the circus and protects her friends but also opens them up to new experiences. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, the beautiful jaguar is always on the lookout to discover something new, and she gets her chance when she convinces a reluctant Alex to teach her the trapeze "Circus Americano" style. She is Alex's love interest in the film. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Gia is first seen with Vitaly the tiger and Stefano the sea lion, all heading to the circus. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were trying to escape animal control. Gia lets the Four on the circus train after Alex convinces her that they are circus animals. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself even closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois's arrival, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions after their London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split up in New York, the circus soon falls into sandness mostly to Gia and Stefano. They had no one to work with in their acts. Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, a sedated King Julien pops into the scene and pleads to his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back and forgive him. While he was begging, Kowalski one of the penguins pull the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that DuBois had captured and caged the zoo animals. Gia was the first to realize their friend were in danger and explain to the rest of the circus animals to help save their friends. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Gia swings her way to Alex just in time, before being killed by the poisonous dart that DuBois shot to Alex and Gia rescues him. DuBois pursues to kill Stefano to avenge Alex. Yet before she could kill Stefano, Gia and Alex came to the rescue ,"Trapeze Americano" style to save Stefano but by the time Alex grabbed Stefano he also got DuBois witch Alex acts quick to release Stefano and give Stefano to Gia before DuBois got them too, but after realeasing Stefano Alex gave Stefano to Gia to save Stefano and Gia, after Alex is realesed out with DuBois in the air Gia makes a worried call for Alex which she said: "NO ALEX" and while Alex and DuBois were at the air they were going to land on the habitat of the penguins filled with cobras but Alex whistle for the dogs with the rockets to rescue them in time and Alex threw DuBois in his habitat where Mort sedated her and left her in Alex's old cage. Gia is taken by Alex with the rocket dogs hanging in his back when releases the ballons to the children up in the air and they share a loving look between Gia and Alex (Gia <3 Alex), which will mean that both fell in love for each other, Alex was already in love with her when Alex met Gia, but at the loving look between both in the air might made Gia fall in love of Alex by his bravery or more and both might be in love of each other (hopefully). Gia is last seen dancing to Marty's own "Afro-Circus" music video with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots going across America. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- Category:Characters